1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microphone, more particularly to a wireless microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wireless microphone is shown to include a tubular housing 12 configured with a battery-receiving space 10, a battery 11 received in the battery-receiving space 10 in the housing 12, and a head cover 13 mounted on an open end of the housing 12 for covering the battery 11. The housing 12 is provided with a first conductive contact 14 that disposed in the battery-receiving space 10. The head cover 13 is provided with a second conductive contact 15. The battery 11 has opposite power electrodes 111, 112 that contact electrically and respectively the second and first conductive contacts 15, 14.
In such a configuration, the battery 11 is merely received in a battery-receiving space 10, and cannot be effectively positioned such that the battery 11 may wobble within the battery-receiving space 10 whenever the conventional wireless microphone is waved, thereby resulting in signal interruption during use.